His Favorite Game
by Jaymo
Summary: A short lemony LuluWakka story. An apology for ignoring them in my stories. No Aurikku...sigh.


A/N: sigh...here you go Kurissyma san Tybalt...a little Luakka lemon to make up for me ignoring them in most of my stories. I sent this to you already, but finally decided to post it in case another other Lulu/Wakka fans were interested.

Disclaimer: i don't own FF or the characters...

Warning: Light lemon ahead people...luakka of all things..how i did it, i will never know. As much as i love the couple...this was hard...but i did it, yay me!

* * *

**His Favorite Game**

Ever since Wakka could remember, his friends had been his family. His parents had been taken from him by Sin long ago with many other people. His family had been his brother and his best friends for so long and Wakka made it a point to stay as close to them as possible. When he lost Chappu, it had been hard. And then when Yuna decided to become a summoner, it was harder.

Wakka looked out of the window of Cid's airship and inhaled. Yuna had become Spira's hope now. His "little sister" was trying to defeat Sin for good and he was going to be right by her side helping. His new family was going to finally let Spira rest. Tidus had shown up and saved Yuna from her fate. Sir Auron had returned from a mysterious past and guarded the whole group. Rikku, Wakka's first Al-Bhed friend, was the driving force in finding the weapons that would give them an advantage over Sin.

"Wakka? What are you doing?" came a soft voice from the doorway. Wakka turned to see Lulu looking at him carefully. She closed the door behind her and walked over to him. Lulu was his best friend. She had been Chappu's girlfriend so long ago and still mourned him.

"Nothin' Lu" Wakka answered.

"Well, come onto the bridge with us. Yuna wants to say something." she smiled, nodding her head to the door. Wakka smiled and put his hand on the small of her back, guiding her out of the room.

Once on the bridge, the change in the two's demeanor was noticeable. Lulu walked ahead, acting like she didn't have time to wait for Wakka, even if he was just a few seconds behind. Wakka was used to this behavior. Everyone would be surprised to meet the real Lulu. The Lulu he knew and loved. Around other people, Lulu was the definition of calmness. She was a very strong black mage and a very confident fighter. She acted fairly cold to most people and most people feared her power. And she was cold to Wakka for a few reasons. The first being that Wakka had met the real her. Wakka knew she was as afraid and vulnerable as anyone else. He knew that she cried when she saw homeless dogs, and liked to let her hair down and swim nude of the shore of Besaid. Not that he ever saw her or anything...

The second was a reason that Wakka was sure Lulu would never tell him. He was convinced that she loved him. He saw the way she looked at him sometimes. It was look of half longing and half guilt. She had been in love with his brother after all. He knew Lulu would never act on it. She was too afraid. But he wasn't.

And so Wakka's favorite pastime was born. His favorite game. Driving Lulu crazy. He loved to annoy her to the point she was glaring at him, but he would compliment her and she would blush. He would make her practically growl at him in anger and then have her laughing the next minute. It drove her insane. It was just something Wakka did to past the time until she started to realize that she loved him. He knew it was going to happen, but he was starting to grow impatient.

Wakka listened to his brave Yuna's pep talk. In the morning, they were going to face Sin. Yuna sighed and Tidus placed reassuring hands on her shoulders and they left together. Wakka raised an eyebrow and smiled. Lulu left quickly and Wakka planned what to do next. Across the room, Rikku and Auron were whispering quietly. A minute later, the two left the bridge together. Wakka followed a few minutes later, going to see Lulu. He knocked on her door and was met with her soft voice telling him to come in.

Wakka stepped into the room and smiled at Lulu. She was sitting on the bed, making no move to go to sleep. Wakka walked over to her and knelt on the ground, looking up into her face. Lulu avoided his gaze and felt her heart rate pick up.

"Are you afraid Lu?" he asked quietly.

"Terrified" she admitted. Lulu met his gaze and saw understanding in his eyes. There were going to do something big tomorrow.

"I'll be right by your side the entire time Lulu." he promised, taking her beautiful face in his hands and rubbing the pad of his thumb over her cheek. "I won't let anything happen to you."

Lulu caught his hand and sighed. "I'm glad" she said. Lulu felt her body starting to grow warmer. It seemed to happen when Wakka was so close to her. His hand was so warm on her cheek and she pressed her face into his palm. Without thinking, she gently kissed the side of his hand that she could reach and froze. Her eyes shot to his in a panic and was surprised to see his very calm face. The Wakka she knew would have been blushing and stuttering non words as he ran out of the room. She saw none of that there. Wakka looked calm and unsurprised, like he had expected that. Like she did things like that everyday.

"Wakka?" she questioned. His gaze deepened and a second later, his lips crashed into hers. It was their first kiss actually, and she wasn't prepared for the liquid heat that slammed down her body. Sparks literally seemed to spill from the kiss and his arms wrapped around her, pulling her body to his. She sighed in his mouth, so happy they were finally here. Lulu could barely think as his tongue entered her mouth and took control of the kiss. Wakka kissed her as hard as he could and she snuggled up in his arms. His lips moved to her neck, bitting and kissing her everywhere and she melted against him. He couldn't believe this was finally happening. She moaned and arched her body towards his, pressing her breasts against his chest.

Wakka smiled against her neck in happiness. He suddenly had new favorite game, finding ways to make Lulu make that noise again. In essence, still driving her crazy. Lulu started tugging on his shirt and Wakka felt a chill run down his spine. They had waited so long for this moment. An ugly thought crossed his mind and he pulled back to look at her.

"I'm not doing this just because we might die tomorrow Wakka." she said, rolling her eyes and then smiling at him.

"Oh good" Wakka nodded. He grinned and she pulled off his shirt and he tugged at her dress. The two couldn't seemed to get naked fast enough and Wakka though it was taking way to long. Finally Lulu moved back into his arms and kissed him.

"Oh Yevon Lulu, you are so beautiful" he said as he kissed her face and admired her figure. Wakka kissed her and he crushed his chest to hers and she sighed at his warmth. His hands found their way in between their bodies and he massaged her breasts as he kissed her senseless. Lulu actually felt weak in her knees and Wakka led her to the bed, falling next to her and pulling her close. Wakka' s hands ran over her sides and lingered on her hips for a moment before he tickled her lightly. Lulu giggled and he raised his head to kiss her. Several minutes later, they broke apart breathless.

"Wakka, please" she breathed out, moving closer to him and kissing his collar bone.

"Mmm Lulu" he said lowly, rubbing his entire body against hers as he gently lifted her up to his hips, pressing her back against the bed and entering her slowly. Lulu whimpered and wrapped her arms around his neck. The heat in her body where they were joined was almost too much for her to handle. Wakka kissed her and set a slow pace so she didn't die of sheer happiness before they finished. He was doing pretty well until she started tugging on his lower lip and he couldn't take the slow pace anymore.

"Lu!" he gasped, touching his forehead to hers and thrusting into her passionately. Lulu gripped his strong shoulders tightly as Wakka lost control. The two were lost in each others caresses and kisses and Lulu didn't think she could remember her own name. All she could think of was the fact that Wakka was inside of her and he loved her.

"Wakka!" she screamed out as he bit down on her neck and they both came in a blinding light of pleasure. He held her as their racing hearts pounded in their ears and rubbed her shivering arms with his hands. She wasn't that cold though. The heat that they generated was hot enough to light the whole of Spira.. He kissed her face softly and carried her inside where she fell asleep in his embrace.

* * *

A/N: I'm going to go back to my Aurikku world now...where it's safe. Hoped you enjoyed it! 


End file.
